Heavens Not Enough
by Meeshi
Summary: Hitomi always thought back to that day she left Gaea and left the love of her life behind, left the man she was to marry.Allen. It has been almost a year now and she's back on Gaea to fight in the war. But, does her heart truly belong only to him?
1. Chapter 1

I have a song on my profile from the Escaflowne series (which kicks ass!) that suddenly made me want to write and escaflowne fic. So here goes!

Hitomi always thought back to that day she left Gaea and left the love of her life behind, let the man she was to marry.

Allen. It has been almost a year now and she's back on Gaea to fight in the war.

But, does her heart truly belong only to him???

A Hitomi/Allen/Van romance... well not so much Allen but ah shucks he seems sweet even if he is pompus.! Enjoy! Please?

**Heavens Not Enough **

Prologue

Hitomi smiled from ear to ear at the sound of Allen's voice, calling out her name. She turned to see tha tall blonde knight standing infront of her, his normal regal mask on his face. She could only count on one hand the amount of times she had seen the man smile, but still, over the last two months she had become quiet fond of him.

"Allen!" she cried and jogged forward stopping infront of his frame. He looked down at her with a gentle look on his face. His hand reached forward and touched her shoulder as the sky opened above them standing on the bridge. The rain came down relentlessly as he looked down at her, his blue eyes meeting her brown. Heat raced up her neck as she gazed at him.

"Hitomi. I want you to be my wife." his words cut across her whole being, stilling her racing heart. Her hair plastered to her face as she looked into his face, a serious frown there. Her heart began to beat again, in its rythmatic pace. Her eyes never parted his, even when he leaned down and captured her lips with his. They were small, thin and wet and hitomi blushed at her first kiss. He pulled away and gazed down at her, a small smile on his lips.

Turning to her right she saw a figure standing there, in the rain with them, a sad expression on his face. Her heart lurched at that look. She couldnt understand it. She reached out to him as he began to turn away but she felt the hand on her shoulder tighten, Allen calling her name. She paused and looked up at him.

"hitimoi?" he asked her again, awaiting her reply to his request. Although she looked into his pale blue eyes all she could think of was Van's retreating form. She smilled sadly at him, accepting his request for marrige. She was in love with him after all... right?

A whole week had passed and she had seen no sign of Van. He was avoiding her, she was sure of it. Sighing again she looked over herself in the full mirror. She was wearing a long white dress, many layers of frabric all covered in many frills. She smilled at herself. She was pleased, even though she thought it looked a little fruffy. She twirled the skirt in her hands slightly, feeling the heavy fabric pull her down. A small tiara littered with blue diamonds adorned her hair. A matching blue necklace and braclets. The blue didnt really suit her but it was at Allen's request that she wore it, and she did gladly. The door to the room bust open, admitting a flustered Merlerna.

"Hitomi! Come on! If you don't hurry yourown wedding!" grabbing at her arm she pulled her out of the room, her heels clicking along the marble floor of the palace. She watched the blonde hair woman pull her along and wondered how she was feeling about all of this. I twas no secret, after all, that she was madly in love with Allen, and now here she was, stealing him away from her. Somewhere she felt guilty that Merlerna was missing out.

To her left, as she was pulled to an abrupt stop at the doors to the courtyard, she saw a figure clad in his usual red top and beige pants, sword firmly attacted. She frown at the glare he was giving her. Their eyes met, brown for brown and she felt her heart freeze. He sneered with a humph and pushed away from the wall and into the courtyard.

"Right, you remember to walk slowly, hold yourself up right.... there are lots of nobles here to watch...Hitomi!" Hitmoi snapped her attention back to her bridesmaid. With a groan of frustration Merlerna opened her mouth to go over everything again but stopped, a panicked look on her face as the music started to play. Turning abruptly she walked out, her footsteps all in sequence, she seemed to float down the aisle and Hitomi wondered if it she be Merelerna's day, not hers. Merlena reached the point where she stood and shot a glare at Hitomi, who hadn't started moving. Snapping back to reality she began to walk down the aisle.

She couldn't help but count the many times she missed a beat, nearly tripping on the long trail of her skirt. Still she plastered a smile on her face as she looked at the many faces watching her make her way. Her eyes landed on Allen's and immediately looked to the gorund. Standing just to Allen's right was Van and he didn't look pleased. But when did he ever? She thought snidly. She stopped standing infront of Allen and wished that he would smile, that he would break down those defences, just for one day. Their special day.

She heard the voice of the head priest as he began the ceremony. Her eyes were dragged from Allen's face and into Van's intense ones. Her heart began to beat irratically at his look. Suddenly she felt loss, all alone, and like she was doing the wrong thing. A vision hit her suddenly rendering her body stiff with its intensity. She saw the city burning, people screaming out in pain, all because of her marrige to Allen. She saw Merlerna dead, Merle was dead too and Van was still fighting, saving her from the enemy. A scream tore from her mouth which started the crowd.

She fell to her knees her hands shaking with the effort to stop the tears, Van rushed forwrad, crouched infront her her, worry all over his face.

"...I will kill everyone..." her voice shook with fear. Van's eyes widened at her statement. Hitomi began shaking her head over and over again. A pink glow started from within her bossom, where her pendant lay.

"I won't let it happen. I won't let you die because of me." suddenly a pillar of blue light engulfed her being and she felt lighter as she began assending into the air. She looked at Allen, shock marred his face. She could here a man shouting her name to her right. Looking she saw Van stand up tall reaching up for her, his hand nearly touching her own. She felt her heart break at loosing them all so soon, but she knew it was for the best, for the safety of all Gaea. The light sped up and she was whisked away into the night, Van's voice following her with so much pain in that one word.

"HITOMI!!!!"

**Prologue complete.**

**The story is based around a year later from leaving Gaea.**

**Erm, I hope you enjoy?? please bare in mind that this is my first Escaflowne fiction.**

**Thank you's to everyone who reads!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed**

**This chapter is Hitomi's abrupt return to Gaea.**

Chapter One- Return to Gaea

Hitomi sat at her desk in class staring at the black board and the equations on it. She bit the end of her pencil. College sure was hard. Sighing she looked out of the window and her heart stopped. Shaking away the image she took the chance and looked back at the tree. He wasn't there. But she could have sworn it was Van she saw there. Her heart began beating again at it's regular pace. Her eyes transfixed on the board.

_Why is it that I see him now? After a year apart I still think of him?_ She questioned herself. She looked down at her notebook, her heart speeding up. The was an image of his face there, smiling gently at her before it disappeared. _Is he... calling me? _ She looked up into the sun outside and felt herself smile. They missed her. They wanted her back. Standing she gathered her things, pausing momentarily wondering if she should bother. After all, she didn't need these books and texts where she was going. Still she packed them, just in case. Racing out of the door she paid no attention to the shouts of her professor. Once she hit the outside building she shivered.

It was autumn here, and it was a lot colder then it looked. The slight wind blew her hair about her face and she tucked it behind her ears and looked around the campus. Her skirt blew in the wind, her pink shirt too thin for the weather. Shivering again in anticipation as well as cold she moved at an almost run towards the track. She hadn't been near there since the first time she saw Van fight the dragon. Everyday she felt the urge to go there, just to see if she can make it back to them. But everyday she pushed it back, further and further away under the pretence of school and other matters. Right now, even as those very same thoughts flooded into her mind she pushed them back, knowing that today was the day. She wanted to see them. No. She Needed to see them, Allen, Van. Everyone was waiting for her, on the other side of the light, in the world she knew she truly belong.

Stopping she catches her breath and looked at the Track grounds. The orange Tarmac seemed to be ablaze with colour, leave scattered every where. The wind pick up again blowing her hair about her but this time it was comforting. She was going home.

00

Van sat on the roof of the windmill, the summer sun warming his skin as he starred up at the Mystic Moon, at the place where Hitomi was. He wanted her back, he needed to tell her that the world was still riddled with war even with her gone. There was no need for her to stay away, she saves no one by doing this. Merle, sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder. Looking into his eyes she finally got the courage to ask him.

"Lord Van? You miss her don't you?" she asked quietly. Van's answer was quick, the same one he always gave them. They needed her here to fight along side them and to stop the war. That was his excuse for spending his days thinking of her, looking at the planet. Always Merle left it at that, but as she watched him now she knew there was more to it. " you love Hitomi don't you." she didn't ask it, she stated it. As if it was a fact, in plain sight. And now she knew it always had been in plain sight, she was just blinded by her own feelings for him. Slightly hurt she kept her gaze on his face, waiting for some reaction. She watched his face twitch and form into a frown. He started shaking his head. Her tailed swished from side to said in annoyance. Standing she looked down at him, her hands on her hips.

"I know you do Lord Van. Everyone sees it when you look at her. You've loved her for a long time." Van still wouldn't look at her, his face a calm mask. She huffed and stalked off the roof leaving him alone again. He lifted his eyes back up to the Mystic Moon and thought about Hitomi's face, always a smile. So beautiful. Sighing he smiled to himself. Maybe Merle was right and this is the real reason why he came here every day and started at the blue green moon. Standing he closed his eyes, the image of Hitomi's body curled around his waist, revealing in his protection. He smiled wider and headed towards his Guymelef, Escaflowne. Today was the day to act, today was the day he got her back.

00

Hitomi dropped her bags on the floor and moved over to the starting line. Bending she got into the position. The wind blew around her legs, pulling at her clothes, as if the wind knew she was leaving and didn't want her to go. Stretching her legs strait, her thoughts on Allen she imagined the gun shot and set off, faster then she had ever ran before. The grass and trees, leaves blown by the wind, all became a burr. Her muscles burned with exhaustion, her heart beating irrationally. She began to near the completion of the track and her mind began to harvest doubts. It was normally over by now, she shouldn't be here any more. Maybe it wasn't working.

She heard the crackling of lightning as her breath came in ragged heaves. Lightning formed just in front of her, a few more steps and she would be inside it. Her body instinct pulled back. Suddenly a Guymelef appeared in front of her in the form of a Dragon. Her heart almost stopped beating. She jumped at the last minute and collided with Van's body, almost knocking the air out of him. His hand grabbed hers, a serious look on his face. Her face neared his, his voice calling her name gently over the noise. Her mind was so happy to be here that she ignored her hearts call to lean in and kiss his lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist burying herself into his warmth.

"Hitomi... I'll never let you go again." Blue light came down from the sky and surrounded them in a cool breeze. She inhaled deeply, remembering his smell, the smell of fields on a summers day. Smiling she ignored the way her stomach complained at being suddenly thrust into the air. She was going home.

The light faded away, the Dragons wings flapped once, twice and settled on the ground. Hitomi loosened her grip on Van and looked up into his face. His lips curled into a slight smile, his eyes holding the same intensity from before. When he almost kissed her. Blushing she looked away and finally took in her surroundings. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked down the mountain. Fires burned in the distance, villages burned to the ground. Bodies lined the roads, the clouds covered the sky with the promise of rain. Yes, she was home. She had returned to Gaea, to a world at war.

**There you have it folks. **

**I know its short but I was kind of following the series a bit there lol**

**so I ended it when the episode did.**

**Review if you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I'm so happy people are liking this story so far :D**

**R & R people :D**

**Chapter Two**

It had been a week since she had come back to Gaea. She had spent most of her time locked away in her room in the palace. She argued at first of course. But Allen, who had come to Finellia once he heard she was back, had told her it was for her own safety. She felt like a bird trapped in a cage. She had turned to Van once she heard Allen words, outraged with him. Van had looked away, telling her he was right, plus they would all be busy in council meetings over war tactics. Her frown deepened as she paced on her balcony. Finellia was as beautiful as she remembered. The streets were once again filled with people, construction work was non stop. She sighed and leaned on the cold stone of the railing. Her eyes lingered down to the gardens below. She could smell the flowers in the wind. The sun was hot enough she soon began to sweat. Walking into her room she threw herself on the bed. Starring at the ceilings she thought back to the day she saw Allen. He hadn't really changed much. He was still the ever beautiful knight. But he felt different. His seemed colder, distant, almost as if he really didn't want to see her. She frowned at her trail of thoughts. Of course he wanted to see her! He wouldn't have come all this way for anything else... would he? She sighed again and rolled onto her side.

They wanted to keep her locked away in here, only coming out for bathing and dinner. She hated being locked away. She understood the safety point of it all. But she was so bored! Sitting up she smiled as a thought had occurred to her. They didn't think she could take care of herself, right? Standing she moved to the door and began braying against it, knowing that soon the guard outside would get annoyed and open the door. She grinned at her plan when she saw the frown on his tanned face.

"I want to see Allen and Van." she stated, her voice going up an octave in her excitement. The guard sighed in defeat, knowing that she would, in the end, get her own way. He lead her down the hall, her feet making little noise on the stone flooring. After what felt like ten minutes he stopped in front of double doors and signalled for her to wait here. Sighing she sat on the bench to the side and watched him disappear. Vaguely she thought about making a run for it now that no one was around but she dismissed it easily. Even if she had managed to get out of the castle unnoticed she was sure they had eyes and ears in the city. Not to mention what would she do once she fled the city? She would be alone, hungry and unable to fend for herself. Leaning against the cold stone wall she looked straight ahead. She knew why it was taking so long. They were in another war tactics meeting with advisers from every city in the alliance. Van had briefly explained it to her when they first came back. Since she had left Fenallia they had banded together after Palace had been attacked by a Ziaboch scouting party. She was amazed at Ziaboch's brashness. He had also explained that since she left it had been getting more and more frequent for their attacks. It was said that since the girl from the mystic moon had vanished they were unstoppable. She had frowned at that. Was it really her fault? She had left to try and stop the war from escalating, but she had only made it worse.

The doors to her right opened and a trail of well dressed men excited the room, all glaring at her, murmuring under their breaths. She sighed again. It seemed like they didn't really like her much. Standing she moved into the room and stood in front of the circular table, watching as Van and Allen argued under their breath. The two of them always seemed to be in a verbal war with each other. They both stopped when they saw Hitomi. Van smiled warmly causing her to smile back. She looked over his face, his body. In the year she had been gone several growth spurts seemed to hit him, he was the same height as Allen now. His body had filled out, it was no longer lanky. Allen stepped in front of her, blocking her view and taking her attention. He leaned down, his hands on both her shoulders as he kissed her lightly on the lips. Pulling away as Van moved closer, his smile now gone, he grinned and stepped back.

"Hitomi. It seems you wanted to speak with us urgently?" Allen asked, his tone formal. She nodded and shyly looked at her folded hands in front of her.

"I don't want to be locked in my room any more." Allen let out an exasperated groan and moved back to pace in front of the fire place. Hitomi frowned at him. "if you would let me finish?" Allen sent her a glare, freezing her in her spot, before he nodded. She sighed and hoped this would go well. "you say it's for my own safety." she held her hand up to silence them before they spoke and continued. " well, why don't you teach me how to defend myself?" her eyes blazed into their eyes. A slightly amused look took place on Vans face but he said nothing. Her eyes went to Allen, who had stood even straighter.

"Hitomi. You are a lady, you have people laying their lives down for you safety." Hitomi waved her arms around in anger.

"that's the reason why I want this! I don't want to keep killing people, that's why I left!" her breathing was ragged. Allen seemed colder now as he moved closer to Hitomi and Van. He sighed and looked at her.

"if it's what you want then so be it, but I won't be doing it. Van will have to do it so you'll have to ask him." he left, brushing past her. Hitomi felt happiness swell inside her, so much that she ignored his attitude. She was getting used to it anyway. She starred at Van expectantly, excitement written all over her face. He laughed at her, putting his hand on her shoulder. He smiled his award winning smile.

"well if your this excited about it, lets get to it then!" Hitomi squealed in delight and hugged him fiercely before letting go. She practically ran out the door before popping her head back in. Van laughed again and headed out to the training grounds.

Hours later, with the sun beginning to set in the sky, you could hear the moans of a young woman as she complained.

"Van! Be nicer to me! I'm new at this." she said between pants as she fell onto the grass, her sword laid out next to her. She laid back, letting the dry grass tickle against her skin as she relearn to breath, a slight breeze blew by. Her eyes lingered on the sky as it began to darken. The Mystic moon hung low in the sky. She felt rather then saw Van laying next to her. The slight breeze brought his scent over her. He smelt of fields on a hot summers day. She turned her head to see him looking up at the sky, his hands folded under his head as a cushion. She sighed and looked back at the mystic moon.

"Why did you leave, Hitomi?" his voice was quiet, unsure if he should be asking her this. She smiled sadly and starred at the sky. To the west the sky was turning blue. To her right the sky was still orange with the glow of the sun.

"I left because I wanted to save peoples lives, wanted the war to end. I thought that if I left it would be better for you, because Ziaboch are after me. But I guess I was wrong. Her voice was soft, quiet, on the edge of falling alseep. Van looked at her, a sad expression on his face. He reached down with his hand and claimed hers, squeezing it slightly with reassurance. Hitomi looked at him and smiled sadly, squeezing his hand back, before he looked back up into the sky.

"It'll be all right. We'll find a way to end this war and to keep you safe." Hitomi closed her eyes to his voice, shivering slightly as the wind blew colder. She moved closer to his warmth before yawning and falling asleep next to him on the grass. Their hands still entwined.

**Another chapter finished!**

**Van is teaching her the basics of battle just to make her happy, he doesn't intend to let her actually fight. **

**Bless, he cares too much :D **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey long time since I wrote for this story, **

**but i've been reading through them and i've got my inspiration back so yeah =D**

**well, on with the chapter!**

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Why did you leave, Hitomi?" his voice was quiet, unsure if he should be asking her this. She smiled sadly and starred at the sky. To the west the sky was turning blue.

To her right the sky was still orange with the glow of the sun.

"I left because I wanted to save peoples lives, wanted the war to end. I thought that if I left it would be better for you, because Ziaboch are after me. But I guess I was wrong." Her voice was soft, quiet, on the edge of falling asleep. Van looked at her, a sad expression on his face. He reached down with his hand and claimed hers, squeezing it slightly with reassurance. Hitomi looked at him and smiled sadly, squeezing his hand back, before he looked back up into the sky.

"It'll be all right. We'll find a way to end this war and to keep you safe." Hitomi closed her eyes to his voice, shivering slightly as the wind blew colder. She moved closer to his warmth before yawning and falling asleep next to him on the grass. Their hands still entwined.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Van woke to the sound of bird sound and a cold breeze. He shivered and froze. There was something weighing him down. He opened his eyes and looked down his body, his heart stopping at what he saw there. Cuddled into his chest was Hitomi, her head resting on his chest with her arms wrapped around him. His arms were wrapped around her frame and when she shivered and moved closer to him they tightened. He knew he shouldn't be laying here with her in his arms, but he couldn't help the swell of happiness in his heart. He knew that she belonged to Allen, that he shouldn't be touching her, but it felt so right. Her body fit perfectly against his. Lifting his hand from her shoulder he brushed back her shoulder length hair to reveal her face, smiling, so happy. His heart constricted as he watched her sleep, knowing she would never be his. Sighing he moved, careful to not wake her up and heaved her into her arms and carried her back to his room, careful not to walk where people would be. He didn't want the castle gossips saying horrible things about her.

Laying her down on her bed he pulled the covers over her body and stood, intending to leave but he froze standing there looking down at her face. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed. Before he could stop himself he was leaning down, his head moving towards hers. His lips touched hers softly, closing his eyes at the feeling of them against his. All too soon he pulled back and walked straight out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He didn't hear her murmur his name in her sleep.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Hitomi woke to find herself full dressed in her bedroom. Her face was flustered as she remembered her dream, where she had fallen asleep with Van, and he had kissed her hungrily. She didn't understand why she was dreaming of Van, after all she was in love with Allen, was she not? Feeling guilty over her dreams she got out of bed and redressed in some clean clothes, wondering why she had gone to sleep in the same clothes as yesterday. Thinking it was from sheer exhaustion she shrugged it off and went to open the door, to find there was no guard on her door. Smiling at her chance she left her room and wandered the halls for a time, wondering where Allen might be. Since her arrival she hadn't spent much time with him, because he was always busy with things. So she had decided to find him and surprise him by offering for a picnic.

Rounding a corner she found him, in his usual garb, walking in the opposite direction. Sneaking up behind him she placed her hands over his eyes and said 'Guess Who!' Allen whirled around grabbing her roughly by her wrists and pulled her away from him. Startled she starred up at him. He sighed and let her go.

"Hitomi, what are you doing here?" his voice was quiet and he looked away from her. Hurt she looked down at the floor, trying to understand why he was so standoffish.

"I wanted to see you. I thought maybe we could..." He interrupted her before she could finish asking her question.

"I don't have time to run around doing childish things. People lives are at stake her. You should return to your room." he looked straight at her his eyes were cold. Anger boiled in her veins. How can he shrug her off like this. Stepping back from him she glared at him.

"who do you think you are, telling me what to do, to keep me locked away?!" she demanded, making him step closer to her.

"I am to be your husband and it is in your interest to stay out of the way, safe." his voice was low, almost a threat. She gasped and took another step away from his, unfolding her arms in the process, keeping the tears out of her eyes.

"if being locked away in a cage is what marriage to you would be like, then I don't think I want it any more." with that she turned on her heels and ran, not caring where she went so long as she wouldn't be near him. She kept her ears peeled waiting to hear him call her name, asking her to stay with him, to follow her, but she heard nothing, making her heart fall even more.

She ended up in a secluded part of the castle grounds and fell at the bottom of a moss covered statue. Tears fell freely from her eyes now as she looked up at the woman. She was beautiful, her wings wrapped slightly around her. _This must be Van's mother._ She thought, vaguely remembering seeing her in a vision the last time she was in Gaea. Blinking she starred at the stone face, the eyes closed, the face serene. And she felt better. Her and Allen.... she loved him yes, but that was years ago. She knew that when she landed back on this world that she didn't feel the same way any more. She tried though, thinking that if it was love two years ago then maybe it might come around again. But with him being busy and locking her away and shoving her off on to someone else whenever she wanted to do something. Just like learning how to defend herself, he pushed her onto Van.... she blushed at the thought of being pushed 'on' him. She didn't know where these feelings were coming from. She remembered her dream and blushed harder, forgetting all about the tears she had been crying not five minutes ago. She heard footsteps behind her and turning she saw the shocked face of Van. He pushed himself forward, removing his hand from the tree trunk and walked towards her. He fell onto his knees and pulled her to him. She buried her face into his chest, her mind whirling. _What was he doing?_ Her mind asked, but was washed away with the sensations of him being so close to her. The way his strong arms held her close, tight but not hurting. His neck was bent, his face buried in her hair as he held her. Sighing she wrapped her arm around his waist, a memory coming to mind. When he had come for her, not one month ago, she had wrapped her arms around him and held him like this. She also remembered seeing his face, his eyes and his lips. What she had thought of as a momentary lapse in her own mind she know realised he was leaning for a kiss. Her heart raced.

All too soon he pulled back and let go of her, moving to sit down next to her. He took a deep breath and looked at the view over the city.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice hushed.

"yeah, I am now, thank you." Hitomi remembered the tears on her face and rubbed them away. Silence followed for a long time, Hitomi not know what to say. She suddenly felt awkward around him, something that had never happened before. They used to argue and she was always being very up-front with him about almost anything. But now, she sat her arms huddled around her legs, her head resting on her knees casting shy glances in his direction. The minutes ticked by and slowly that awkward feeling began to ebb away. Sighing the pulled her head off her knees and looked up into the sky, her eyes slightly sore from the crying. As she watched the Mystic Moon, her home earth, float above them she suddenly felt like talking.

"I never thought it would be like this. When I came back I mean. For starters with the whole war." she paused and glanced out of the corner of her eye at Van, waiting to see if he had anything to say, but it seemed like he was just content in listening to what she had to say. Turning her attention back to the sky she continued. "I also never thought Allen would become such an ass." she heard something from Van and glancing again she noticed a barely controlled smile. Smirking she slyly watched him. "I mean, he's kept me locked away in that room for so long, feeling like a caged bird, and all I wanted to do was to fly, to go see the world that I missed whilst I was gone. And then not to mention his attitude." sighing she looked to the ground, unwrapping her arms and letting her fingers trail through the grass, delighting in the ticklish velvet sensations it brought in her. Laying back with a thud she closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "And that's why I've called the wedding off." without even opening her eyes she knew that Van had moved around to look at her. She could just imagine his face, slack with shock.

Van starred at her, bewildered at her words. His heart raced as he thought of the possibilities between them now. But his rational part of his brain was telling him, no it was too soon to make any movements. _Sure, she looks like she's not bothered, _he thought as he watched her face. But he could remember hearing the sounds of crying from far away, and as he got closer he saw who it was. _Maybe she really did love him_. The voice in his head sounded less then pleased even to himself.

"But isn't that a bit rash?" he asked, instantly hating himself for trying to piece her back with that man. He turned, kneeling facing her as he watched her face. He found himself mesmerised by the sight of her lips as she continued to talk.

"Well, it just hasn't been the same since I came back. He's always busy, I know that there's a war and he's trying his best but he never finds time for me. Unlike you." she finished in a whisper. Van felt himself moving towards her very slowly, unconsciously. His face neared hers and his thoughts went back to the morning where he had stolen a kiss, not caring what Allen would say or think. Now, the only rational part of him was saying that there was no Allen any more, so why not. Placing a hand quietly next to her head, his lips less then a width of a book away from hers he could help but whisper her name.

"Hitomi..." he whispered, his eyes flicking back up to her eyes then back down to her lips. He watched as they parted slightly, a small shinning on them. He swallowed hard and just as he was about to take the plunge into what he thought would be the best kiss of his life, a voice broke him out of his reverie and back to reality. A voice that was rather loud and familiar.

"VAN!" came Merle's voice as she appeared through the trees. Van jumped back to his normal sitting position his back turned to Hitomi, his heart racing as he looked at Merle.

"What is it Merle?" thankfully his voice was level and calm, his demeanour not betraying anything. He watched the way she fiddle with the end of her tail, swishing back and forth under her nose with her hand, the way she always did when she suspected anything. With a smirk she bowed to him then gave him her back as she walked away, shouting over her shoulder.

"We're ready to leave now, just waiting for you. I'll go tell them you'll be a little longer." with that she ran off through the trees back to the castle. Standing Van turned and saw Hitomi sitting up as well now, his face a nice pleasant pink.

"Your going?" her voice was quiet, obviously upset. Van thought over this, remembering her earlier words regarding being kept in her room. Smiling he had an idea.

"Yes, were going to a country that's part of the alliance but can't spare anyone to permanently be here. That's why I came to find you." she looked up at him then, confusion and excitement in her eyes at what she thought he was hinting at. "Do you want to come with me to the moorlands?" her face lit up and she jumped to her feet rushing over to walk next to him, her thoughts racing. _The moorlands, hmm, I wonder what its like?....._

00

Ta-Da!

Another chapter =D

My fingers just whizzed over this one so I hope you enjoyed it.

R&R.


End file.
